iMama's boy
by CookieSlayer
Summary: Why is Sam always calling herself "Momma"? Is it because she's hiding something from Carly? Well obviously not from Freddie. SEDDIE FOREVER. Chapter 5 is rated M, just so you know :P
1. Chapter 1

iMama's boy

Chapter 1

Sam

...

Beep

Beep

Beep

Ugh. No~! Not another day of school. I'm so sick of working and studying.. Ok, maybe you're right, 'What? Sam doesn't work!' I know, I know. But it's still an effort waking up every morning!

I stood up, and did my usual morning routine.

At School;

As I walked to school, I notice a familiar male figure. I run to that person and exclaim "Hey there Fredweird!"

Right next to Freddie was standing my best friend, Carly. "Hey Carls!"

"Hey Sam! Did you sleep well?"

"Not really.." I answered, looking at Freddie with a you-know-why look.

"How come? Did you mom brought someone late at night and made.. 'noises' all night?" Carly asked.

"Oh no no, she stopped doing that eight months ago.."

"Oh."

Me and the nerd both walked to our lockers, as for Carly, she changed lockers with Freddie since his was closer to her new boyfriend, Jake. So now, me and Fredelino's lockers are next to each other.

"So, how's Brea doing?" Freddie asked.

"She's doing great, except the fact she's waking me up every forty-five minutes 'cause she's hungry." I said, with a slight annoyed tone.

"Probably getting that from her mom" Freddie smirked. That's right, he and I have a kid. A wonderful one years old baby girl, to be exact. Freddie and I are both secretly dating since we're fourteen, and things enchained a year after, when we both got fifteen.

Our moms aren't that happy with our decision of keeping her, though. So that's why I've decided to move out, have my own little apartment even though I'm just sixteen years old. I don't really mind, I didn't like living with my drunk mother anyways. Freddie on the contrary, it's a different story. Because of his crazy mother, he can't move out with his new family (oh how I love how that sounds). He still comes daytime, we do our homework together and live as a normal teenage parents would I guess. I must say the nights alone with a baby are pretty tough though. I mean, I don't have anybody to help me, except my beloved's money I get from him when I need to buy the usual stuff; baby food, baby clothes, some food for me (duh), etc. Hopefully he'll get his mother to let him move out with me soon...

We both looked behind us to see him Carly or her boyfriend of the week was watching us, and raised our math books high above our faces and kiss. It was a very gentle, passionated kiss. Man I love when he kisses me. We heard the bell ring and break the kiss.

"Seriously?" I said, raising my hands in the air, pissed off. Freddie slightly laughed.

"Don't worry Sam, today my mom is going to see her therapist and it usually takes a lot of time, so I'll be seeing you at your apartment after school?"

"OUR apartment," I corrected him. "okay, can't wait" I smiled.

Soon enough, school was over. 'Thank chiz!' I thought. I rushed out of class, and find Carly glaring at me with Jake, who was facing his back to me. 'What did I do?' well I could care less right now, all I wanted to do was having a full family dinner and hang out with Freddie. It's been a week since we had one, because it was exam period at school and Freddie's mother made him study five times harder that usual. Probably because she didn't want him hanging out at my place, pretending to study.. I walked out of school, and farther down the street I saw Freddie, who was waiting for me with the cutest smile I've ever seen. "Hey" he said. Ok it was only a 'hey', that he could tell anyone, but it still gave me the chill.

"Hey" I said back.

"Ready to go get Brea from daycare?" He said, offering me his hand.

"Mmhm!" I said, looking around to see if anyone was there, surprisingly no so I accepted Freddie's hand.

...

Please review and I'll post more if you like it! This is my first story I've ever done, and I'm not used much with English so please have mercy :P


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie's POV

I was walking hand-in-hand with Sam, my amazing girlfriend. We arrived to get our baby, and we see her playing with her toys alone, far from the other kids. Sam walked to her as I thank the babysitters. "Why is she playing alone?" I asked one of the babysitters.

"Oh don't worry, a while ago a kid stole a toy away from her, and since then she plays by herself." She explained. "Smart kid." She laughed. "Thanks." I smiled. The people here are so nice, they never judged Sam or me once for having a baby at such a young age.

A minute later I see Brea running to me, "Hey hey sweetie, how are you doing?" I said, taking her in my arms as she smiles. I love her cute innocent baby smile. She's not talking yet, but she can say things like 'Daddy', or 'Mommy'. As well as screaming. haha..

"Ready to go?"

"Yup, let me just go grab the baby bag" Sam answered me.

I walked outside, waiting for Sam at the entrance. I looked at Brea who was staring at me, still in my arms. I laughed. "What's up baby girl?" I said kissing her cheek and neck over and over, practically eating her up. She giggled.

"Awww," I hear Sam say as I stop to look at her.

"A father, daughter moment." She said, looking at us with a smile.

"Mwommy!" Brea screamed, trying to reach out Sam's arms.

"Hey Brea honey" She said taking her from my arms. I take the baby bag from her, setting her free from uncomfortable weight on her shoulders. "Thanks."

We started walking home. "Man I wish I had my car right now..." I complained.

"I know, but we absolutely can not be seen in that type of car." She explained, not that I already know...

You might be thinking; 'So Freddie Benson's car is a shitty one.' Well no, not at all. It's actually a Porsche Cayenne V6 of the year, in black. You see, my father that I've never seen in my entire life died a couple months ago. Leaving me quite a lot of money in inheritance. Enough so that I could live a full rich life for the rest of my life.

Half way home we saw a figure, I'm not sure if it was a man or a woman. Or maybe a boy?

"Shoot, hide!" Sam exclaimed in whisper. "Whaa-?" Sam pulled me into a bush, protecting Brea's face on her shoulder from any branches that could hurt our baby.

"What are you doing?" I asked, panicked.

"You know that boy over there was Gibby, right?"

"Really?"

"Yeah! If he saw us we would've been stuck! Cooked! Burned!" I laughed at Sam's expressions.

"Sam don't worry, we're fine."

"Yeah, for now."

"Mommy?" Brea asked, looking worried.

"What's wrong Brea?" I asked rubbing her cheek with my thumb. Of course she can't answer, but I asked her anyway. She just hide into Sam's chest.

"You can have those when we go home, 'kay?" Sam said, talking about her breasts. She still breastfeeds Brea when she's upset or tired, she doesn't want to be a bad mom like hers, who fed her on the bottles since she was born.

...

Awww... Don't you just love the Freddie/Brea moment at the beginning? I gotta admit this chapter is very cute! Doesn't it? Please tell me what you think!

I can't believe I finished writing this chapter at 1:17 A.M yesterday :P haha!

Lots Of Love,

-Sara A.K.A CookieSlayer


	3. Chapter 3

iMama's boy

Chapter 3

As we walked out of the bush, Sam still protecting Brea's face in her shoulder, I checked around if there wasn't anyone we knew outside. There wasn't, so we continued our way to the apartment, both in relief. As we walked in, Sam gave me the key since she had her hands full with Brea. I opened the door, we got into the elevator and I pushed the eighth button. She- I mean we live on the highest floor in this building. The view is amazing, and it is very well decorated. I must say the baby made Sam a lot more mature, she's not as sloppy and doesn't pick on me as much as she did before. I like the new Sam.

Brea squirmed, Sam let her down and she crawled to her toys, in the living room.

"I'm hungry." Sam said

"Really?" I said sarcastically with a smile.

"No chiz Fredward, I hope there's still ham in the fridge!" She said running to the kitchen. I laughed, typical Sam..

She walked to the couch with the ham she found in the fridge, enjoying every bite of it. I sat next to her, I opened the T.V as she rested her head on my shoulder. A minute later Brea was walking baby steps to the couch, trying to get on with us. Sam quickly finished eating and helped Brea getting on with us.

"Mommy.." She said, poking Sam's left breast.

"Oh, you're right, I promised you didn't I sweetie?" She said, taking out her breast from her shirt. Her wonderful chest, thank God she was mine, mine and only.

Brea started drinking while Sam moved a little so that her head was resting on my lap, her feet on the armrest, and my arm rubbing Brea's back.

There was something on TV that caught my eye, they were talking about teen pregnancy, and parents.

"Back to you Cierra."

"Yes, thank you George. In the past 10 years, a research has demonstrated that teenage pregnancy had increased of 22.5 percent. The cause of that, we're not really sure. It may be the influence of school, friends, sometimes rape, or even parents' lack of motivating their children of not falling into that kind of trap. We have here a teen mother, Grace, what is your testimony?"

"Well, when I was about fifteen and a half, I fell in love with a boy. One night he and I did something that we shouldn't have. I got pregnant soon after, he said he'd stay by me the whole time and that's what he did. But one time after our daughter's birth we got into a fight and he left me with my baby alone saying he had enough. So teens, never, and I repeat: never do things you would regret afterwards." I turned the TV off. Sam looked up at me with upset eyes.

"You'll never leave me and Brea, right?"

"Of course not! I love you two too much to do such a thing." I said bending down to kiss her lips. About ten second later I kissed Brea's forehead, she was asleep but was still on Sam's breast. She looked so cute. How could I ever leave her? Or my precious girlfriend?

...

Awww, again :P Thank you so much for reviewing my story, it means so much to me!

Just a question, do you mind if I ever do a rated M chapter, or do I have young readers?

-Sara A.K.A CookieSlayer


	4. Chapter 4

iMama's boy

Chapter 4

Normal POV

It was now 7:30 P.M and they were eating dinner. Freddie made spaghetti for Sam and him and Sam prepared baby food for Brea. She was feeding her while trying to eat some spaghetti but Brea was too fast and didn't let Sam finish her bite. Sam finds it funny because she's sure Brea gets it from her momma.

Brea's a beautiful baby, deep blue eyes and brown hair. She has Sam's eyes and Freddie's cute nose and of course, hair color. There's no doubt that she'll grow to be a wonderful girl, and woman someday. They all finished eating and Freddie started gathering his stuff together to go home.

"You're already leaving Frednub?" She asked, sad. She didn't change THAT much her attitude about the names. But Freddie loves that part of her anyway.

"Well, yeah, my mom must be worried, it's already eight.."

"It's only eight Freddie, you're not a baby anymore, you mom should understand that.." She said. "Plus you have a family to take care of." She smiled.

Freddie smiled too at the word 'family' "You're right, but you know-"

"She's crazy."

"That's not what I meant to say, ...maybe she's a bit crazy at times but she cares about me, that's all"

"Yeah she cares about you alright. But not about your kid, her grandchild.." Sam signed. Freddie walked closer to her and pull her into a hug. "I'll call her to say I'm staying at a friend's tonight." He said, and Sam's face brighten and hugged him tighter. "Thank you"

Ms. Benson A.K.A crazy, wasn't really OK with the fact that Freddie was out on a school night, but she didn't want him to walk home alone in the dark (even though he's a guy) so she let him stay. "Thanks mom, yeah yeah love you too.. Bye, yeah bye! I know- ...Bye mom I'm hanging up now!" Sam was looking at Freddie, "She wanted to make sure I had a tooth brush..." Sam laughed, almost choking herself. "Mama's boy..." She said.

"Which one?" He smirked.

"Ohh," She laughed. "Both" She winked.

It was now 9:00 PM and it was Brea's bedtime. Freddie didn't want to disturb Sam playing with her, they were too cute. Sam was laying on the floor with her knees up, facing her back to the door. She had Brea up in her arms, making airplane noises. Brea was giggling very loud, it sounded so sweet. Sam set her down to her chest, kissing her head and put her arms tight around her. Brea rubbed and closed her little eyes, making baby noises and her breathing has deepen and slowed down. They could tell she was very tired. Freddie was standing in the living room's doorway, smiling at them. "Want me to go put her in her crib? I don't have that chance very often," he asked. "Oh, sure thanks." She said and kissed her baby's head once more before giving her to Freddie. She smelled like Sam, it was a very sweet flowered sent. Sam's not the type of girl who wears perfume for no occasion, so he guessed it was soap instead. Either way it smelled really good.

As he was walking to Brea's beige room, decorated safari style, she had already fell asleep in his arms on the way there, her head resting on his shoulder. He gently put her head in his left hand, pecking her lips in a family kind of way, and put her in her crib. "Good night, Bree." He said as he exits the room. He walked into Sam's bedroom and lied down next to her on the bed. He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek, she smiled.

...

Thank you for reading! :) Please continue to review, you guys are awesome!

~Sara A.K.A CookieSlayer


	5. Chapter 5

iMama's boy Chapter 5, Rated M!

Freddie's POV

...

Sam turned around to face me, I still had my arm around her, rubbing her back.

"Hello there" I whispered in her ear. Sam shivered and kissed me lightly. I kissed her back, deepening the kiss. We deepened it even more, I roll over, now on top of her. My right hand under Sam's head, pulling her face closer to mine. I licked Sam's lips, begging for an entrance. She accepted, opening her mouth as we start battling our tongues together, as I was pulling her face even closer to mine. I hear Sam moaning in my mouth, it sounded like music to my ears. The sound that our tongues made we extremely loud, making me hard just thinking of it.

I broke the kiss, I looked down to her and see that she's looking down my crotch, smirking at me. I blushed, and started leaving trails of kisses down from her right cheek, her neck, shoulder, as I slide up her shirt, noticing she isn't wearing a bra.

"Hmm, No bra babe?" I smiled.

"Noo..." She smiled seductively at me as I get even more horny from watching her bare chest.

I continued leaving kisses all over her burning body. I kissed her shoulder again, then her upper breast, down to her nipple, sucking on it lightly while playing with the other as I hear Sam moaning again. Milk was coming out of her breast, I didn't like the taste very much but it was still quite sweet.

"Ohh, Freddie yes!" She screamed, I put my finger on her lips gently.

"Shhh, we don't wanna wake Brea up, do we babe?" I said, sealing it with a kiss and she nodded her head no.

She turned me around, without breaking the kiss. Now on top of me. She slid her hand down to my private part, rubbing it through my jeans. She stopped kissing me, sliding my shirt off. She goes down, unzipped my pants, removing them, leaving me in my boxers only.

"No fair princess," I said pulling her up and removing her pants too. Leaving her in her shorts underwear. She smirked at me and got down again, removing my boxers, and my dick swung right up. She massaged the top of it with the tips of her fingers. "Uhh.." I moaned. "Stop," I said.

"Why baby?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Because your touch i-it's too light, I can feel it way too much" I said, in pleasure. She giggled and started kissing it. Then sucking on it. Ughh, So much pleasure. She sucked my dick up and down, fast. I moaned, I was now fully erect.

After five minutes she stopped. I looked at her, I knew she wanted to feel pleasure too. I took her by the arms and lied her down. Me on top again. I removed her fuchsia pink and black girl boxers. I spread her legs, and stoked my dick on her now very wet pussy.

"Uhh yes! Freddie!" She moaned, trying not to be loud.

I got down, opened her legs a bit more, placing my hands on her thighs and licked her private part, hard. She moaned, grabbing the sheets tight in her hands, in total pleasure. I stopped and started fingering her, entering a finger in her. She gasped.

"Uhh! Freddiee! Don't stop!"

"You can count on it." I said seductively.

I added another finger, then another, now fingering her with three fingers. In, and out, in, and out. She cummed, and I licked my fingers.

"Delicious" I winked. "Ready for the real deal?"

"Been ready my whole life!" She exclaimed.

I got on top of her, spreading her legs even farther. And entered her. We both moaned, we couldn't help but being loud, it felt just too good. It was unreal. To think that three years ago Sam and I hated each other. And now we're having sex- no, making love together.

"Sam, I love you." I said, thrusting her fast.

"Uhh! I love you too Fr-Freddie!" She moaned.

In – Out – In – Out – In – Out

The bed was banging on the wall. That's how much I was going hard. She kept wanting more, harder and faster.

"Baby it feels so good!" She exclaimed. "Fuuck.." She whispered loud.

"Mmhmm!" I answered. I couldn't even speak, the pleasure was too powerful. I just kept on moaning, and so did Sam.

"Sam, I'm gonna-" I cummed in her and we both climaxed. She's on the pill, so it's okay.

We were both laying on the bed, exhausted. Breathing hard. "Freddie, you're the best at this." She said, moving closer to me, putting her arm around me.

"Nah, you are." I said, kissing her head as we both fell into a deep sleep.

...

Phew! That was one heck of a rated M chapter! Well, for me, that is... :P Did you like it?

~Sara A.K.A CookieSlayer


	6. Chapter 6

iMama's boy

Chapter 6

Sam's POV

...

3:30 A.M.

Brea's first wake up cry. _'Ugh.. Not now, when I need my sleep the most!' _I thought. I put on my girl boxers and Freddie's big shirt that went up to my mid thigh. I walked to my room, Freddie didn't even notice. He must be sleeping so well, after all we had a crazy night... I smirked to myself. I didn't even sleep an hour, gosh.. I entered Brea's room, took her in my arms, and with her I sat on the rocking chair next to her crib. I pull up Freddie's shirt, wearing no bra of course, and placed Brea so that she could suck on my nipple and drink. Rocking Brea and I, I almost fell asleep. That's no good.. Plus tomorrow I've got school!

When Brea was done and asleep, I put her back in her crib and got in my bed and fell asleep not even a minute after.

4:15 A.M

Brea cried for the second time. But this time, it seems like Freddie heard her so he went. I didn't even bother to open my eyes, but I heard him but on his boxers and slippers. I was so happy I could sleep more. A while after he came back and we went to sleep hugging each other again.

5:00 A.M

It seems that seeing Freddie made Brea sleep a little longer. Not as much as I wished for, but oh well. I walked to her room again, but this time I simply took her with me. That's what I do when I don't want to stay up. I walked in my and Freddie's room, slipped into the warm sheets and set Brea in the middle. Freddie turned around and put his arms on my lower back, Brea's face was on my upper chest, and I had my hand around her. We fell asleep all together as a family.

7:00 A.M

Time to wake up. Thank God I thought about taking Brea with us. Or else she would've cried every thirty minutes. Freddie kissed my cheek and Brea's head and got into the bedroom's bathroom to take a shower. Brea rolled over when Freddie left the bed, she was facing her back to him so she lost her backrest. I opened my eyes and watch her sleep on her back peacefully. I had to wake her up though.. I pecked her lips and she automatically opened her eyes. I giggled and she smiled big at me with her tired eyes. I tickled her and she giggled. I got up, dressed her up, and when Freddie got out of the shower I left her in his care to take a shower myself. After ten minutes I had done my shower routine, make-up (even though I only wear foundation and mascara), and got dressed. Freddie's the sweetest guy ever, because he made me bacon... I smiled big at him.

"Yes! Mama's got the meat~!" I sang and did a little dance. Freddie laughed.

"Mama!" Brea repeated.

"Yes, mama!" I said walking to her and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

We all ate breakfast and got ready for school, as for Brea, Freddie got her baby bag ready for daycare.

"Today, we're taking the car." He said.

"But we can't-"

"I'll park far away from school, we'll just have to walk but we'll loose the walk to Brea's daycare centre though." He explained.

"Oh, okay then, that sounds like a plan Freddo." I said and we got out of the apartment. It was now 8:20 A.M. We got in Freddie's big fancy car. I got in the passenger seat next to Freddie and he put Brea into her baby seat.

"Locked her good?" I asked.

"Yep," he answered.

We drove our baby to her daycare, kissed her goodbye and drove to school.

...

What will happen at school?

Remember Carly's stare when Sam got out of class? Why did she do that?

You, yes you, iz awesome! Thank you sooo much for reviewing and for being so nice to me :)

...Even if you didn't review, you're still cool! xD

~Sara A.K.A CookieSlayer


	7. Chapter 7

iMama's boy

Chapter 6

Still Sam's POV

...

As Freddie parked the car far away from the school building, (so that no one could see us together,) we got out of the car. I ran to Freddie and put my arms around his neck and he put his on my lower back.

"See you later," I said, kissing his lips.

"Hmm, bye baby" He said, kissing me again but I pulled away and looked at my watch.

"Shoot, it's already 9:50!"

"Okay, I'll go first, since you always arrive late." He said running away, waving at me. I waved back and took my time on my way there. I'm going to hurry to get there and bore myself to death, after all!

After school;

Yes! School's finally over! Not that it really matters since I just slept the whole time. Hehee. Carly didn't even talk to me once. I wonder what's up with her..

"Hey Carls," I said, trying to sound casual.

"Oh, hi." Is it just me or I can feel the awkwardness in the air?

"Hum, do you wanna do iCarly today? You didn't want to do one last week, if you wanna stop maybe we could just tell our fans-" I got interrupted.

"Hello beauty." Her boyfriend, or as I like to call, the jerk-face, interrupted me! Plus he's kissing her in front of me. I waited.. And waited.. They won't stop! It's now a full make-out session with tongues and everything! I cleared my throat once, then a second time, louder..

"Ok enough!" I pull them apart. "Dude can't you let Carly alone ONE minute so she can answer my question?" I said, very annoyed.

"What's that?" He asked, walking closer to my face. Doesn't seem like he knows mama very well. As I took a step forward to smash his pretty boy model-like face of his, I felt someone grabbing my arm. I turned around and see Freddie. "Oh, hey fudge bag." I tried to act natural.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"That stupid jerk annoys me!" I said, crossing my ams down my chest, pissed off. Freddie chuckled.

"Whatever." The jerk-face said. He, too, looked pretty pissed off. Oh, too bad.

"Anyway, bye losers." Carly said walking out of school with the guy. I crossed my arms around my chest again.

"What the hell!" I yelled back at her and the teacher glared at me. '_Oops..'_

Freddie rolled his eyes and we walked to our lockers.

"Shit." I looked down my chest. Ugh, I hate it! Whenever I get mad, milk start getting out of my breasts uncontrollably! I covered them with my arms, and looked at Freddie.

"Uhh.." I blushed, well this is embarrassing.. Not because of Freddie saw me, but because we're at school and there's still quite a lot of people left. Freddie just laughed, apparently _he's_ never experienced having milk in his boobs.

I got to the girls locker-room, got into my P.E bra and clothes, put some paper towel in my bra so that if it happens again it won't show. Pretty clever, huh? I walked out and saw Freddie waiting for me.

"Well that was close." I said.

"Yeah," Freddie nodded and laughed.

"But why did she call us losers anyway!" I shouted, getting madder and madder every time I thought about it.

"Yeah, I don't know, maybe her boyfriend's influence not that good for her after all." He answered. "Hey I have an idea..." He said again.

"Really? About Carly and her jerk/bitch/jerk?" I said, Freddie chuckled.

"Noo... About you, me, having Brea, and my mom." I opened my eyes in interest, waiting for an explanation.

...

Whoa, Carly's acting like a total bitch isn't she! Well thank you for all of your awesome reviews, I hope my writing is not too bad :P And merry (late..) christmas everybody! What'd you get? I had an iPad... I'm so happy :D Now I can write from anywhere, whenever I feel like! :P

And shout-outs to Awesomedude27, sorry for not posting anything in a while, it was christmas after all xD

Well talk to you later everybody!

~Sara A.K.A CookieSlayer


	8. Chapter 8

iMama's boy ch. 8

A week later.

Sam's POV

Carly still hasn't talk to me, nor to Freddie. We exchanged some awkward glares in the hallways now and then, but that's all. As for Freddie, Brea and me, things are doing great. She's still the prettiest baby you could ever imagine, and Freddie's still the best boyfriend/daddy ever. He tried convincing his psycho mother to move out with Brea and I subtly this past week, but it seems like she doesn't get it at all...

Like, one time he got mad at her for not cleaning his socks properly, and he 'subtly' sent her the message that he wanted to move out. Now, I don't know how he did that but obviously it didn't work. Right now I have science, it's the only class where were not together Freddie and I. Too bad I don't have one like this with Carly. We're together in every stupid classes, which is very depressing. Next, gym. Finally! Something that doesn't require brain effort! And I get to see Freddiee~!

I walked out of the girls locker room, all ready with my gym clothes, walking outside. '_Isn't that the perfect day to do sports outside!' _I thought, sucking in hot fresh air. I saw Freddie standing next to other nerds, probably from his AV club, I presume. Thank God he doesn't look like one of them, the nerd with glasses and no muscles at all kind of type. Freddie's more of the intelligent, strong, but not so brave type, to be exact. Which is what Mama likes. I walked to his direction and the nerds jerked away. Poor kids, so scared of me when I'm not even in the mood of beating them up, anyway.

"Hey," said Freddie with a charming smile.

"Hey, Freddo. How's the misson 'convincing psychotic mother' going on?" Freddie chuckled.

"Well, not so great actually. If only I could understand _why_ she won't let me do what I want.. Aren't I old enough now?" He crossed his arms, signing.

"I don't know, she might just not want to let you go, cause if you do go, she'll be alone." I wondered.

"Yeah, but she has a new boyfriend now, she can just marry him, problem solved!"

I giggled and took a breath to speak again but stupid coach blew his whistle and we all jogged to him.

School's over, even better than gym! Today I want to go see my mom to show her how much Brea has grown. She doesn't really care if she sees her or not, but I still think it's important. So I gave a goodbye kiss to Freddie when I saw him alone in the hallway, got to my baby's daycare and walked to my mom's. I barely had my two feet inside the house when I heard my mom shout.

"Marissa, just listen!" Marissa? Does she mean Freddie's mother? I motioned to Brea to be quiet with my finger on my lips, and she did the same. I walked closer to the living room and saw my mom talking on the phone.

"Marissa, I know you love Freddie, he's your son. I love Sam too, and I know we're both at fault for not telling them that they're somewhat related by blood, but- yeah. No, I think we should still let them be together. Think about the baby, she deserves a complete family." What does she mean by 'blood related'..?

I took a small step forward but the floor cracked. "Shoot." I told myself. Of course, precious mother heard me, she ended her phone call and I walked to her.

"Mom.."

"Sam, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I'm your daughter. Am I not allowed to come visit you sometimes?" She stayed quiet for a second.

"What did you hear?"

"That me and Freddie are related by blood. How is that even possible, mom what's going on!" I raised my voice and Brea cuddled up in my chest. She doesn't like when people shout at each other. I signed out of anger at my mom and put my hand on Brea's head.

"Sam..." For the first time, I saw her with tears in her eyes. What's going on for the love of ham!

"What! Explain to me, mom!"

"Sit down..." She motioned me to the couch.

...

Uh-oh, what is going on? Thank you for reviewing! Happy new year everyone!

~Sara


	9. Chapter 9

iMama's boy ch. 9

Meanwhile with Freddie, his POV

I walked in the apartment, hearing my mom shouting. I walked closer to the living room and started wondering why she looked so upset on the phone. I sat on the couch across the chair she was sitting in, and I noticed she made sure not to say any names by using 'he', 'she', or 'they', instead of nouns. She quickly ended the phone call and I asked her what was going on.

She signed. " Freddie, we need to talk." She cupped my hands in hers.

"Why?"

"Do you ever wonder about your father, Freddie?"

"Well, not that much. Why?"

She signed again. "This is hard for me to say, but, the reason why I wouldn't let you move out with Sam and.. You know, the baby, was because you two..." She stopped. What the hell was so hard to say?

"Mom..."

She wasn't making eye contact with me. "You and Sam have the same father." She blurted out.

What? No no, that's impossible. What the hell! I tried to speak, but I couldn't. I was... speechless. I looked straight in her eyes, even though she wasn't looking at me, I think my eyes could actually speak for me right now.

"M-mom, what are you saying? Is this some kind of joke? Cause if it is, it's not funny at all-"

"No, Freddie, I'm not joking. You know me better." She signed, again. "The thing is, your father was cheating on me with Sam's mother at the same time I got pregnant with you. So, that makes you two.."

"Siblings..." I added. "But why didn't you say so ealier? That would of had prevent many things, you know!"

"I know, Freddie! But I didn't. That is why I didn't want both of you staying together, risking other 'mistakes'..." Is it just me or she sounds pretty much disgusted?

"But it DID happen!" I couldn't believe what was happening. I storm out, "Gosh!" I screamed. I needed some fresh air. I wanna see my girlfriend, not my sister, my _girlfriend!_ So I ran to her apartment, got in the elevator and tried to press the button. I was shaking. Finally the doors opened and I walked out. I reached door 1209, got the spare key she gave me out of my pocket to open the door. "Sam?" I yelled. No answer. I searched in every room. Where could she fuckin' be! I needed to talk to her. I reached the phone and called her on her cellphone.

"F-Freddie?" Sam answered, sobbing.

"Sam! Where are you, but most importantly why are you crying!"

"Freddie, this is terrible! I'm at my mom's house, please come pick me and Brea up, now!" She pleased. She sounded very upset, all I could answer her was a 'Mmhm!' and I ran out back to my apartment. I ran in, grabbed the keys of my car and my cellphone, ignoring my mother's cry. I drove to Sam's old house. I saw her standing on the grass in front of the house. I parked in front and got out of the car to give her a tight hug with Brea in the middle, wondering what's happening. We both cried into each other's arms for about ten minutes. I think?

"D-do you k-know?" She asked me, sobbing.

"About our... f-father?"

She nodded and started to cry again. "Are you gonna leave me, Freddie?"

Before I could answer, I had a flash back.

_"Yes, thank you George. In the past 10 years, a research has demonstrated that teenage pregnancy had increased of 22.5 percent. The cause of that, we're not really sure. It may be the influence of school, friends, sometimes rape, or even parents' lack of motivating their children of not falling into that kind of trap. We have here a teen mother, Grace, what is your testimony?"_

_"Well, when I was about fifteen and a half, I fell in love with a boy. One night he and I did something that we shouldn't have. I got pregnant soon after, he said he'd stay by me the whole time and that's what he did. But one time after our daughter's birth we got into a fight and he left me with my baby alone saying he had enough. So teens, never, and I repeat: never do things you would regret afterwards." I turned the TV off. Sam looked up at me with upset eyes._

_"You'll never leave me and Brea, right?"_

_"Of course not! I love you two too much to do such a thing."_

My eyes got filled with tears again.

"Sam, no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. We can still live like we never knew about.. You know. And together, with Brea, our whole family, we can make everything work out. As long as there's love, everything will be alright. And I love you, Sam. Always have, always will."

I whiped away the over floating tears that ran on Sam's beautiful face, and she hugged me tighter. I hugged her back, burrying my face on her left shoulder. Brea let out a quick cry. We both smiled and Sam lift her up higher in her arms at our level. I kissed my baby's cheek, mine and Sam's, no one else's, and kissed my precious girlfriend's lips. It doesn't matter if she's my sister or not, because _I love her._


	10. Chapter 10

SHOOT! Guys, I'm so sorry! When I uploaded the first 10th chapter, it was my first idea, but then I thought it didn't make much sense so I changed it a little, but stupid me, I still uploaded the wrong one! Ugh.. sorry about it guys!

iMama's boy, ch. 10 (The REAL one.)

Normal POV

Outside was standing Sam and Freddie, hugging each other with such tenderness. Anyone could tell they were in love, and with the baby in their arms between them they seemed to be the perfect family picture they have both dreamt about ever since they were little kids. What seemed to be perfect, was real. No matter how hard life turns out to be, we can all surpass it. That's how Sam and Freddie sees it, and hopefully will teach their wonderful blossom how to think like that too, one day.

Sam's mom was watching from inside the house, with tears running down her cheeks. She, too, prayed that her daughter would accomplish this state of life that she had never been able to accomplish herself when she was her age. She cried, for the sake of her daughter. For her grandchild, and the father. She prayed that they could find happiness, even after this hard exposure. But it didn't seem like they needed it, to what she could see. She cried, because she felt guilt. Why did she have to ruin their lives like that, and why did she followed Marrisa's command?

Sam

…...

I was so happy to hear that he would keep his promise, to stay by my side forever. The happiness that I was going through wasn't even bareable. Only tears could explain it. Brea is such a cutie, she just stared at me, copying what Freddie was doing; whipping off my tears with her small hand. I seriously don't care if Freddie and I are blood related. It's not our fault. We've fallen in love, had a family together. Even though we're so young. I don't care, simply don't care. _'As long as there's love, everything will be alright.' _Those words that Freddie had told me kept running through my mind. When did I get so lucky? I kissed him one last time before we parted away from each other. I kissed _our _baby's cheek as we walked to the car. Freddie took Brea from me and locked her in her baby seat, in the back seats. I got in the car, followed by Freddie, who just stared at the car wheel with both of his hands on it.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just.. That it seems so unreal. When I think about it, I really doubt we're related."

"Don't you think it makes sense? We were both raised by single moms, and just the story.."

"But we look nothing like each other."

I looked at him. "...True."

"Right? Plus, if we actually _were _related, don't you think my mom would've lied to me years ago when I asked if I had any siblings?"

"You're right... Maybe we could go to the hospital to take a test or wherever you get them from," I proposed.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll call first thing when we get home."

Sorry about the confusion guys, but, don't worry, you won't be disappointed!

~Sara


	11. Chapter 11

**Please, if you hadn't read the update on the last chapter, go read it! I've made quite of a a big mistake, so sorry about that!**

iMama's boy, chapter 11

Freddie

...

I started driving, my head full of thoughts. I was so confused by the whole 'blood related' thing. I tried to shake off the thought, because you know, it's not good driving when you're upset, even more when your loved ones are in the car with you.

I looked over Sam quickly, she looked very upset as well. Why am I hitting so much red lights right now? I just want to go home, call for a DNA test to get it over with, and give my family a normal life again!

...Finally, we made it to the apartment. I took Brea in my arms (who was in deep asleep), and followed Sam inside. We got inside the elevator, she pressed the last button on the pallet, and the doors automatically closed, awakening Brea in shock.

Sam smiled at her and caressed her back, "Oh look who's awake," Brea stared deep into Sam's eyes, looking like she could still use some sleep. I kissed her swollen cheek from sleeping, and she snapped out her _almost_ staring contest with her mama. Man, I wished she'd never grow up, and never face the hard times life can bring you sometimes. But I guess it's the dream of every normal living parents on earth.

The elevator doors finally opened, and we got to the apartment door. Sam opened it with her key and we got in.

"Finally!" She exclaimed, laying down on the nearest couch on her way.

I forced a laugh, not like I didn't want to laugh, it's just that I was just too upset to think of anything right now. I put the baby bag next to the kitchen counter, and went to put Brea in her crib. She's getting quite big for it now, but I'll tell Sam about it later, if she hadn't figure it out already.

I walked out of Brea's room, and almost floated to the computer. I searched for a DNA test centre, and found one in Seattle.

"Found one-"

"Really?" She cut me. Wow, she knew what I was talking about.

"Yeah, it's very close, and they do DNA tests for about anything." I said, my eyes glued to the computer screen.

"That's great, is there a number you can call?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'll call right now." And with that, I took the phone that was on the kitchen counter, and called the number on their website. A lady answered.

"Hello, Lab DNA tests centre speaking?"

"Yeah, uh, I would like to take an appointment for me and my girlfriend," I said.

"Of course, what's are your names?" She asked in a calm tone.

"Freddie Benson, and Sam Puckett." I answered. She told me when we could come, and I thanked her before ending the call. "Thank God!" I whisper-yelled.

"We've got the appointment tomorrow, at eight!" I told Sam, with so much excitement in my voice.

...But, I got no answer.

"Sam?" I asked as I walked closer to her. It's no use, she's already asleep on the couch. We both had such a rough day, I think we'll skip dinner and go to sleep right away.

I lift her up in my arms with ease, and walked to our room, having Sam in my arms bridal style. I set her on the left side of the bed, where she usually sleeps. I put the sheets over her shoulders and kissed her cheek. She was wearing sweats, so I didn't bother to worry if she would be uncomfortable. As for myself, I just replaced my jeans by a pair of pyjamas pants that I left over a while ago, and didn't bother to put a shirt on. I slid into bed, next to Sam and put my arm around her waist. She let out a deep, long sigh, which indicated me she was really sleeping.

Man, I love her.

**Thanks everyone for reading, sorry I took so long, I had one heck of a week!**

**xox, Sara**


	12. Chapter 12

iMama's boy

Chapter 12

Author's note: I am SOOOO sorry I haven't been able to write new chapters in the past month(s)! But here it is, I really hope you'll all like it!

Sam

...

I woke up with my head on Freddie's chest, his right arm around my shoulders, with mine around his waist. How did I get here? Oh well, it feels nice. I closed my eyes again and just laid there. Suddenly, I remembered something important; _Brea! _She didn't cried once last night! I rushed to her bedroom, to find her laying on her back in her crib, I rushed to her side and put my hand on her chest to see if she was breathing. I never felt so bad in my entire life!

"Baby, wake up!" I said with a shaky voice.

After a second, which felt like sixty of them, I felt her chest lifting up. She was breathing, thank God! She was even snoring. I wiped away the tears I had in my eyes, I know, maybe I over-reacted, but you know mothers. When your baby wakes you up over twenty times a night, crying, and then suddenly one night she doesn't, I think every mother in their right mind should freak out. Am I right?

I took her in my arms, I don't care if she's still sleeping. She starts to wake up as I lift her up, but as I cuddle up with her in my arms, she buried her face in my neck and fell right back to sleep. _She must be so tired,_ I thought. I turned around, and see Freddie standing in the doorway, smiling at us with tired eyes.

"You know, she woke up about ten times last night. But you were exhausted, so I just went to calm her down each time." He said.

"Aww Freddie thank you!" I whisper/yelled. "I was so scared, I thought she..."

He nodded in understanding, "It's ok." He said, walking up to us, hugged me and kissed Brea's head.

"It's past noon, I guess we can ditch school today, what do you think?" He said. It's that late already?

"Oh, you know mama wouldn't say no to that."

Later on, at about five o'clock, Brea and I took a bath together. I haven't had this much fun in a while now, haha.

"Mama!" She yelled, all exited to show me her beard made of bubbles. "Santa!" She said.

"Oh my! You look so pretty! Mama wants one, too! Do you think you can you make me one?" I asked, with so much excitement in my voice. Her smile made me smile even more as she made her way through all the toys that were floating about everywhere, to come near me to make me a beard. She took some bubbles in her tiny hands, and applied them on my chin. I took the hand mirror that was on the counter on my left, and showed Brea how _pretty_ we looked. She giggled every time she took a look at us.

"Mama, good!" She said, poking my chin. Meaning _'Mama, you look good!'_

"Why thank you, but you look even prettier than me!" I smiled. She nodded no, but I nodded yes, which made her giggle even more.

An hour later, we were cleaned, dried, all dressed up and in my case, had all my make up on. Which is easy, foundation and mascara.

Brea had on one of my favorite dress, I must say I hate dresses, but for babies, there's nothing cutter. Her dress was stopping right under her knees, and had ruffles on the bottom. It was yellow, a light yellow, with medium sized white polka dots everywhere. Right under her unformed chest, was this white satin strip which was ending under her arms, to form cord in the back with a node. She had on a short jean vest, because it was going to be chilli tonight. She had on these All-Star jeans converse, which was the same material as the vest, and completed the look. I smiled to myself, well done Sam.

When it comes to me, I simply had on dark blue skinny jeans, pre-scratched, which I like. I wore a not so low V-cut red shirt, but just enough to show some cleavage. Also, don't forget my black Roxy vest that I loved, and All-Star black converse, the same brand as Brea's. I didn't want to be too fancy, anyway.

As for Fredward, he was also wearing dark blue jeans, with a navy blue shirt, which was tight in the arm area. My man's gotten a lot more muscular, mama likey.

We decided to go out and eat before the appointment, since we had nothing planned for dinner, and we weren't that hungry, really. We got into the car, and Freddie drove to the Groovie Smoothie. I must say, I was really nervous about the DNA test. _What if it turns out we're really siblings? Will it be a problem? _I thought, when suddenly a voice took me back to reality.

"Sam, we're here," Freddie told me.

"O-oh, yeah." I said, unbuckling myself.

It's been a while since we last came here, because everyone we knew came here and we didn't want anybody to know about us, nor Brea. But tonight is safe, because school is having a play right now, and even T-bo went because they needed somebody to sell food _(on a stick) _while they're having the play.

Freddie walked in first, to see if no one we knew could of skipped the play and end up here.

"It's clear," He said.

We both walked in, me with Brea in my arms, he with the baby bag in hand. I chose a table far from everyone, sat down, as Freddie gave the baby bag to me and went buying us our smoothies. Without asking me what I want, he knows me too well.

Freddie got back with my favorite smoothie, "Man, I missed this." I said.

"I know, me too," he said, enjoying every sip of his smoothie, too.

Brea was sitting on Freddie's lap, you can never trust those twirling round chairs. He lowered his smoothie a little, and gladly Brea took a long sip of his smoothie. She wouldn't stop, Freddie and I exchanged glances in amazement, we laughed at how she loved it as much as we did. When she was finally done drinking, Freddie opened the cup to see half of his smoothie, completely gone. We laughed and he finished his drink.

I opened the baby bag to find a bowl of cereal for Brea, I opened it and handed it to her. She ate all of it, you can say she's a very healthy hungry baby. She then extended her arms to me, so I took her in my arms. Knowing what she wants, I lifted my shirt up just enough for her to find what she was waiting for; milk. I thought it was a perfect timing, she would fall asleep right after and wouldn't be too much trouble at the appointment.

Ugh, why did I have to remember that?

...

xox, Sara


End file.
